Dream
by nycorrall
Summary: I had a dream last night and it coincidentally turned out to be about Danny Phantom. So, I decided to post up what I remember. Not a real fanfic, just for fun. Summary: While he is out with his mother, Danny is nearly exposed after a brief battle with Skulker. Will secrets be revealed? Bfore PP-i think. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well...interesting story. I had the strangest dream last night...about Danny Phantom. Yes...I know...weird! Anyways, i don't remembr how it started. So, I'm just writing down the little bits i remember. ;)**

**So far, i'm assuming Danny is at a fair or carnival (i dnt remembr y or how they got their) and i think he and his mom got a motel nearby. I dnt know where Jazz and Jack are so...i'll leave that up to ur own imaginations. Enjoy my...uh...dream. Anyways, here's what happened:**

Danny Fenton glanced at his mother anxiously. He'd just finished battling Skulker- at which point he'd almost been caught by his mother. He was just at the entrance of the carnival and he'd carefully hidden away the Fenton Thermos merely seconds before his mother arrived.

"Danny! What happened?" Maddie cried out. Her soft, purple eyes were lit up with worry as she studied her bruised and battered son.

"Uh...I'm fine Mom." Danny shrugged, a nervous smile planted on his face.

"Good!" Maddie yelled with sudden fury. "'Cause you have alot of explaining to do!" She gestured towards several trashcans that had been toppled over during the fight.

Danny opened his mouth to say something when a blue mist escaped his parted lips. A loud crashing sound came from a nearby trailer.

"I'll-uh-you later. I gotta go!" Danny turned and ran off taking a sharp right only to be hidden by a small tent. There was a bright flash of blue light. Maddie instantly sprinted after him.

Danny Fenton leaped through the window. Two blue rings appeared around his middle and travelled each on travelling in opposite directions

up and down his body. His white and red t-shirt; baggy, blue jeans and red sneakers transformed into a black hazmat suit with white boots and white gloves. His messy black hair turned into a snow-white color. His striking, baby blue eyes changed into a glowing, bright green color. He was now the famous ghost hunter: Danny Phantom. He landed with ease inside the house. Several were thrown across the floor, other things were broken. Something had happened here but he didn't know what. He saw a ghostly figure flying out the window across from him.

He jumped hearing a familiar noise behind him.

**Yes, I really dreamed this. You dnt have to review cuz this isnt even a real story. ~sighs and gets cozy before typing resumes~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ha ha! Here's Ch 2...continued from where i left off. This is still part of my dream. :)**

Danny froze and turned to look at his mother.

"I caught you now ghost!" She held up a huge ecto-weapon. **(Don't ask me where the gun came from. I can't control my dreams.)**Danny glanced out the window. The ghost had disappeared along with his chances at battle.

**A/N: I don't remember what happened here too well...except that Danny makes a quick escape and arrives somewhere else with Maddie at his heels.**

Danny ducked into an empty tent and transformed back into Danny Fenton. His mother entered and gasped when she saw Danny,

"Sweetie! Why did you run off again? I just saw a ghost and you could have been hurt!" She ran folded her arms over her chest.

"But mom, I'm fine!" Danny protested.

"No you're not!" She cried out. "Now you will tell me what's going on sweetie and no more secrets!"

Once again, Danny was about to say something when a scream interrupted him. Maddie and Danny both ran outside and saw chaos. People fled in all directions with panicked expressions.

"What's going on?" Maddie inquired. She began charging up her unusually large weapon and Danny took his opportunity. He ducked out of the way and hid behind a booth and transformed into his alter-ego. The half ghost/half human hybrid shot up and flew past the crowd. There in the center of the carnival stood a familiar ghost. **(I don't remember this too well so I'm just gonna randomly choose one of his enemies.)**

**"**Vlad." Danny spit out the name with much distaste. His arch nemesis smiled revaling his fangs.

"Daniel."

And so, the battle began. After some witty banter was exchanged and a bunch of fighting, Danny was beginning to feel weak. He was thrown across the park and proceeded to land painfully on a small, wooden concession stand. The evil ghost floated over him with an evil smile planted on his face.

Danny struggled to sit up but his enemy shot him with an ecto blast.

Danny was instantly rendered unconcious.

The evil ghost prepared for a final blow when a sudden blue-white light shot out from behind him. He was instantly sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

Maddie smiled triumphantly then peered over at an unconcious Danny. Two blue-white rings appeared at his middle and seperated.

Maddie gasped and found herself staring at a familiar face. "Danny?"

**A/N: Ha Ha! Yeah... this was a random dream...but it's not over. ~evil grin~ Mua ha ha ha! I'll be right back. I'm gonna get more cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't believe you people are still reading this! Oh well, I guess you want to know what goes on when I'm sleeping. :) That's not creepy at all.**

Danny's eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his head and groaned. Maddie was frozen in her spot.

Danny slowly rose to his feet, gently shaking off the debris that had covered him. His baby blue eyes met his mother's purple ones.

"Danny!" His mother managed to cry out.

"Uh..." Dany glanced at himself and noticed he'd reverted back to his human form. "M-mom! I can explain!"

"Oh! Sweetheart!" Maddie dropped her gun. She ran over to where Danny stood. "Aw! Sweetie! How did this happen to you?"

"Well...I...uh-"

"Aw. Sweetie, why didn't you tell me?" Maddie pulled her son into a tight embrace.

"You kept saying you'd rip ghost apart moleceule-by-molecule!" Danny pointed out.

"oh, sweetie. I'm sorry..."

Another voice suddenly spoke out. "Danny!"

A girl bumped into him. She was really pretty with black hair and indigo eyes. The goth smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. Danny kissed her forehead then pulled back frowning at her. "Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Tucker and I were looking for you! And..." She peered back at Maddie cautiously. "What happened here?"

Danny sighed. "It's a long story."

And no sooner had he said that a large shadow loomed over the mother and son.

Danny's brows furrowed as he noticed a large ghost approaching them."Why are so many ghosts coming here?" Danny cried out in annoyance. Maddie instantly picked up her weapon, ready to aim. They looked up at their new opponent. Danny's eyes flashed green.

"We'll talk later." His mother warned. Danny nodded as all three faced their opponents. In the distance, Tucker came running up with more weapons...

**A/N: Yes...I know. Random dream. Anyways, something was about to happen there but I woke up. Then when I went to sleep I had a dream of something else. But I can't remember either...I think it was that show Victorious. And I forgot my disclaimers in all the chapters. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM...**_**or **_**Victorious. That goes for all the chapters. ;)**


End file.
